masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon Mods
Weapon Mods are applied to assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, submachine guns, and heavy pistols to augment them in Mass Effect 3. Available mods include high-caliber barrels, scopes, and bayonet attachments, among others. Only two mods can be applied to a weapon at a time, and the same mod cannot be applied twice to a single weapon. Once a weapon mod is found, it may be applied to any and all of the weapons of the applicable type at a weapon bench. Finding another instance of a mod the player already possesses will upgrade that mod to the next level. Likewise, shops will always carry mods one level above those the player currently has. In the Locations section for each group of mods, a (2) indicates a mod that will only appear after its preceding mod is bought, usually from a different store. The first mod costs 4000 credits before discounts, the second costs 6000. Assault Rifle Upgrades Assault Rifle Stability Damper Distributes recoil with sliding system of counterweights compatible with kinetic coil generators. Reduces weapon kickback. Changes the color of the weapon's handle and stock depending on level of mod. Locations 1. Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation 2. Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery 3. Priority: Rannoch 4. Kassa Fabrication 5. Cipritine Armory (2) Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade Increases magazine capacity, allowing more shots before reload. Changes the color of the weapon's body depending on weapon and level of mod. Locations 1. Priority: Palaven 2. Gellix: Ex-Cerberus Scientists 3. Rannoch: Admiral Koris 4. Kassa Fabrication 5. Batarian State Arms (2) Assault Rifle Piercing Mod Capacitor boosts kinetic coil generators, increasing shot penetration. Changes the color of the weapon's lights depending on level of mod. Locations 1. Priority: Palaven 2. Priority: Tuchanka 3. Priority: Rannoch 4. Batarian State Arms 5. Kassa Fabrication (2) Assault Rifle Extended Barrel Lengthens barrel, creating greater bullet velocity and impact. Places a visible barrel extension on the weapon. Locations 1. Priority: Sur'Kesh 2. Priority: Tuchanka 3. Priority: Thessia 4. Cipritine Armory 5. Batarian State Arms (2) Assault Rifle Precision Scope Simple 4x optical scope to enhance stability while zoomed. Increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. Places a visible scope atop the weapon. Locations 1. Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation 2. Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery 3. Priority: Geth Dreadnought 4. Cipritine Armory 5. Spectre Requisitions (2) Heavy Pistol Upgrades Pistol Melee Stunner Small attachment to muzzle, causing massive damage to meleed targets. Adds a visible stunner beneath the barrel. Also changes the color of the weapon's handle depending on level of mod. Pistol Piercing Mod Capacitor boosts kinetic coil generators, increasing shot penetration. Changes the color of the weapon's lights depending on level of mod. Locations 1. Priority: Palaven 2. Attican Traverse: The Rachni 3. Priority: The Citadel II 4. Kassa Fabrication 5. Pistol Magazine Upgrade Increases magazine capacity, allowing more shots before reload. Changes the color of the weapon's body depending on weapon and level of mod. Locations 1. Priority: Palaven 2. N7: Cerberus Fighter Base 3. Priority: Tuchanka 4. Kassa Fabrication Pistol High Caliber Barrel Allows wider projectiles, causing more trauma on impact. Ballistically optimized to maintain penetrative power. Places a visible barrel extension on the weapon. Pistol Scope Simple 2x optical scope enhances stability while zoomed. Increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. Places a visible scope atop the weapon. Shotgun Upgrades Shotgun Spare Thermal Clip Adds sockets to raise thermal clip capacity, increasing number of spare shots. Changes the color of the weapon's handle and stock depending on level of mod. Shotgun Shredder Mod Capacitor boosts kinetic coil generators, increasing shot penetration. Changes the color of the weapon's lights depending on level of mod. Shotgun Blade Attachment Tungsten-carbide bayonet with recessed edge for increased melee damage. Places a visible bayonet underneath the barrel. Shotgun High Caliber Barrel Allows wider projectiles, causing more trauma on impact. Ballistically optimized to retain penetrative power. Places a visible barrel extension on the weapon. Shotgun Smart Choke Servo motors hooked up to adjustable system tighten or loosen pellet spread for maximum accuracy. Changes the color of the weapon's body depending on weapon and level of mod. Sniper Rifle Upgrades Sniper Rifle Concentration Mod Biometric sensors and auto-targeting software adjust to the user's pulse and breath rate, assisting aim. Changes the color of the weapon's lights depending on level of mod. Single-player Only Stacks with Adrenaline Rush and Operational Mastery. Sniper Rifle Spare Thermal Clip Adds sockets to increase thermal clip capacity, increasing number of spare shots. Changes the color of the weapon's handle and stock depending on level of mod. Locations 1. Priority: Palaven 2. Tuchanka: Turian Platoon 3. Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery 4. Kassa Fabrication 5. Sniper Rifle Extended Barrel Lengthens barrel, creating greater bullet velocity and impact. Places a visible barrel extension on the weapon. Sniper Rifle Piercing Mod Capacitor boosts kinetic coil generators, increasing shot penetration. Changes the color of the weapon's body depending on weapon and level of mod. Sniper Rifle Enhanced Scope Stability-enhancing scope increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. Highlights targets through smoke. Adds visible extension to scope. Submachine Gun Upgrades SMG Ultralight Materials Superior lightweight alloys replace weapon parts, making weapon less obtrusive and easier to handle. Changes the color of the weapon's body depending on weapon and level of mod. SMG Magazine Upgrade Increases magazine capacity, allowing more shots before reload. Changes the color of the weapon's handle and stock depending on level of mod. } | |} SMG High Caliber Barrel Allows wider projectiles, causing more trauma on impact. Ballistically optimized to retain penetrative power. Places a visible barrel extension on the weapon. SMG Heat Sink Increases heat conductivity of thermal clip receiver. Negates heat generated by some shots. Changes the color of the weapon's lights depending on level of mod. } | |} SMG Scope Simple 2x optical scope enchances stability while zoomed. Increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. Places a visible scope atop the weapon. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Mass Effect 3